


The Best Thing In the Universe

by Giant_Woman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Woman/pseuds/Giant_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Steven have sex for the first time, but Connie has a bit of anxiety over how to do things right. Steven quickly helps Connie feel better about it. Sweet, fluffy first time sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing In the Universe

“Steven, I…:” I lurch forward, letting out a desperate moan instead of whatever sentence I meant to say that was wiped from my brain in this electric swell of pleasure. Steven’s eyes meet mine, wide and concerned at my address. 

“Oh, Connie, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to.” And his giant eyes are filled with tears at the thought of hurting me. My sweet, sensitive Steven.

”No, no, Steven, you don’t understand. That was just… even better than I expected. I could barely think, it was so good.” My words tumble out, less considered and examined than they normally are. Steven’s tears clear up instantly, a huge grin covers his face, and his eyes turn to stars.

“Yay! Better pleasure!” He celebrates before returning his mouth to me. And the explosion of that pleasure somehow takes me by surprise once again. I poured over my resources for days preparing myself. I read every diagram, every explanation, from arousal to climax to the aftermath. I’d learned every previously forbidden word for each piece of this anatomy and every act I could find to perform with it. I’d even turned to the internet to read anecdotes of feelings so intense and so fulfilling that girls had felt lost in it. But nothing, no amount of charts or diagrams or even poetry could have prepared me for this. Steven’s tongue, soft and curious and careful, moving so gently over my clitoris, it feels like it’s sending pleasurable impulses directly to my brain, overwhelming my other senses and even my thoughts. I try to catalog this feeling, analyze and quantify it, but all I think of is that sweet wet tongue, sliding over the most concentrated nerve endings on my body. Several minutes that feel like days of bliss and joy go by as Steven discovers the tiniest movements that make me feel the best and he repeats them over and over. 

My fingers have worked their way into into Steven’s fluffy black curls, seemingly without my permission, and only now do I notice that my voice is ringing out in moans and even wails born of sheer intensity feeling. Under the uneven fringe of curls, I can see Steven’s eyes, turned up toward me, watching my face seemingly mesmerized. The blood flows to my cheeks as I realize he’s been seeing this, watching me writhe and scream because of his sweet wonderful tongue. And I feel so self-conscious, but I don’t say a word. The power of speech is too much to muster, and I don’t believe I could find the words in this state to say anything. I try, and fail to quiet my vocalization, and embarrassed of this failure, I try to at least stop the frantic writhing of my hips. Somehow, despite my silence… or rather the lack of any coherent structure to the noise that I’m making, Steven stops, pulling his mouth off of my body just far enough to talk.

“Connie,” His voice is anxious, “are you okay?” I catch my breath; it’s so short from all of the screaming I’ve been doing that I still can’t speak too readily. I wonder if Steven’s magical talents extend to telepathy he’s never told me about.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Nothing’s wrong”

“But you look different. Not like you did before, are you sure you don’t want to stop?” He slips his hand over mine, still buried in his hair, watching me intently for an answer.I can’t lie to him again, simply because there is no way I can be so convincing

“I just realized I was being so…. loud” I swallow, feeling the blush deepen in my cheeks “and I was moving so much.”

“Okay?” Steven sounds mystified by my statements, but I don’t have any idea what more to give him. After a moment of confused silence from me, he prompts again. 

“But why did you stop? Does it not feel good anymore?”

“No, no Steven, that’s absolutely not the issue here. I just feel like it’s, I don’t know, undignified. I shouldn’t be doing that”

“But, Connie, I don’t understand, isn’t that what’s supposed to happen?” He looks at me all innocence and confusion. My cheeks can’t seem to burn any hotter, so the embarrassment moves to pulling tears from my eyes. 

“I don’t know! I’ve never done this before” I start to sob between words “I just feel like I sh-shouldn’t act l-like that” Steven pulls my hands from his hair and moves up from between my legs. His arms surround me and I am enveloped in security and safety.

“I’m not gonna pretend to understand, ‘cause you’re too smart for that, but I do know that it’s okay. Look, Connie, If you wanna stop, we’ll stop. If you wanna keep doing that last thing where you were trying to be quieter and you were all tensed up, that’s okay with me too, but I think we can go back to the first way” 

Looking into his eyes, something finally falls into place. I finally gain an understanding of why I’m so affected and what is causing my embarrassment.

“Steven, I’m just worried it looks horrible! I don’t know how to be attractive or good like this. I tried to read on it, but none of it made sense. And it just feels like, looking at everything, the recent history and all the culture, how can I possibly be good for sex? I thought I could make it work. I thought I could just ignore what society wanted here, but I just feel so not pretty, and then on top of that, to be so out of control, I must’ve looked ridiculous. I can’t add to all of those shortcomings with that too. It’s just so embarrassing. How can I ever be attractive enough?”

“Connie,” Steven wipes sympathetic tears from his own eyes, before pulling my face so I’m looking into them “Don’t ever question that. I’m not worried about how pretty you are, but if I was, you’re the prettiest! And you’re everything I want. I don’t get all that ‘sexy’ stuff either. I just want this with you. I want us to feel good together, Connie. It doesn’t matter if it’s ‘ridiculous’ or ‘supposed to be’ good. And besides…” He starts, turning a deep rosy pink before continuing, much less certainly “I, well, you definitely can’t say I didn’t like it when you were um...?” he gestures down at the front of his pants, an erection evident through the fabric. Blood returns to my cheeks, having been gone for only a brief moment. I start to laugh and I’m overwhelmed again, this time by an abiding love for Steven’s sweet awkwardness.

“I…” Can’t think of any way to express how I feel, so I just crush Steven against me and hold him for a brief moment. “I’ll stop trying to be quiet and hold still. We can keep going now, if you still want” 

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely” and the second I’ve got the word out of my mouth, Steven’s is on me again, this time sucking softly first, making my clitoris swell somehow more than the original arousal. Steven’s mouth is healing me, mending my fear and I can feel the embarrassment just melting away. I wriggle around, moving my hips and crying out in the indulgence.I move through levels of bliss more extreme than I ever knew possible and I’m absolutely screaming from it all. Time is again passing me in ways I know aren’t realistic, stretching and jumping and dilating to extremes. I don’t know if it’s seconds or hours later when I experience my first orgasm, all I do know is that my muscles are clenching and releasing, tremendous waves of pleasure accompanying each individual spasm and engulfing me in delicious sensation. The unbearable gratification again redefines the extent of pleasure available to me, as I cry out my feelings incoherently. 

I feel immediately exhausted, and able to think now, I recognize that as a symptom of the rush of hormones flooding my system after orgasm. Steven smiles, giving me the biggest grin before pulling me into his arms, squeezing me in a warm pink bubble of safety. I remember reciprocity is expected, but in this warmth, my eyes will barely open. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sleepy. I don’t think I can reciprocate before falling asleep” 

“uh, don’t think you can what?” It’s so endearing that my precious Steven has a more limited vocabulary than me.

“Do it back. Is it okay?” with herculean effort, I lift my eyelids to look at Steven. He looks disappointed for a second, but then he pulls away enough to see my face and immediately smiles. 

“Of course it’s okay. But, uh, do you mind if I…” He blushes again “uh, deal with that thing while you sleep?” I giggle lightly, letting my eyes close again, secure and content. 

“I don’t mind. I promise I’ll do it later, though” Steven shifts me so that I’m lying on his soft chest, with one of his arms blanketed around me, and as his other hands moves to take care of his own arousal, I realize that the sweet sounds he’s making are the best thing in the universe to fall asleep to.


End file.
